Bad Day
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Soul and Maka are having a bad day. When they get into a blow up fight Soul says something he doesn't mean before storming off. Rated M for sexy reason and language. Lemons are in here and One Shot


**Bad Day**

Soul has been having a rough day. Starting with Maka, they had fighting with each other all week. Over random things and usually ended with a Maka chop. The whole day they weren't talking to each other, just fighting. Sending glares and muttering then all out yelling. Soul was walking down the steps of the DWMA. It wasn't like he came with Maka in the morning so why bother waiting for her after school? Soul stopped at the sound of his name being shouted by familiar voices. His friends were trotting down the stairs towards him, Maka included.

"Where were going in such a hurry?" Liz smiled. Maka huffed something about a whore house. Soul rolled his eyes and ignored his partner.

"Just getting some cash from the bank" He sighed. Tsubaki was about to ask why he needed cash but Maka just rekindled this morning's fight about Soul chasing girls.

"Isn't obvious? He needs one dollar bills to stuff into Blair's G-String" Maka crossed her arms.

"What is with you and your obsessive idea that I am having sex with Blair?! What the hell? Hotter HUMAN girls come up to me in the hallway. Not to mention she is currently fucking your FATHER" Soul snarled as the seven of them walked through the streets. The other five just tuned it out like they normally did. Maka and Soul yelled and screamed at each other, jumping from sex to food to missions to laundry. No one even bothered on how they made them connect. Black Star was joking around with Kid on who would win in a fight. Lord Death or Excalibur and Liz and Tsubaki chatted about clothing designers. Soul quickened his pace and used the interactive debt machine. After he punched in his code everyone peaked over his shoulder to see his account balance.

"Holy fuck!" Black Star shouted.

"That's more than what my father has...and me...combined" Kid gasped as his eyes scrolled over the large number, that was in the billions.

"What do you deal drugs too?" Maka snorted.

"Woman! How the hell would I be able to sell drugs? You have the nose of a blood hound and would kick my ass for smelling like weed." Their five friends backed away slowly, giving them room. Maka slammed a book into his head at full force. Soul staggered and shook his head "What the fuck was that for? You and your god damn books it's no wonder why you don't have a boyfriend!" Soul snarled. The five took a large step back knowing Soul did not just touch, but punched a sensitive topic.

"Don't even go there Soul, now how the fuck do you have that much money?" Maka pointed the machine.

"Hookers" Maka slammed the book into his head again.

"For fuck sakes put down the weapon. It's from my parents! They wire me massive amounts of money every month since I came here and I don't usually touch it. It built up after five or six years. I probably would've gotten the same amount by selling crack in just a year!" Soul shouted at her. Maka slammed the book into his head again. Giving him a massive head ache.

"That isn't funny Soul. Drugs are not cool and nor is keeping this a secret from your partner!" Maka had her hands on her hips. Angry that he didn't tell her his parents were trying to buy him into going back. She was afraid of losing Soul. Terrified. But how would he even know this? Their soul wave lengths were screwed up from all of their fighting. He didn't know that she despised the idea of him leaving. Soul rubbed his head.

"God damn titless short tempered bitch!" He muttered, but everyone heard it. This week had been dowsing his will power to not pin Maka down and do things that should not be thought of in public. But right now his patience and will power to not visit his parents was extremely thin. "You never asked about my income, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey Maka my parents wired me tens of thousand dollars like they do every month' You are shoving me on thin ice Maka! So shut your huge explosive tempered mouth and be quiet for like five minutes!" Soul took his card out of the machine without withdrawing any cash. Maka plunged the book into his head again, full force, no mercy. Soul clutched his head as Maka screamed at him.

"Shit that hurt...Why the fuck did I even come to this fucking desert? Nothing but sand and a cranky bitch. Life was so much easier and painless when I was Evans," Soul growled to himself. Maka froze, her worst fear coming to life. "I need to go back to New York for a few days" Soul stormed off. Leaving Maka speechless. He was leaving her, going back to his parents. It was a large possibility that he wouldn't come back. Abandoning her here just like her mother. The weight of it all hit Maka like a truck. It wasn't a large possibility that he wasn't going to come back, it was a fact. Maka fell to her knees, feeling like her soul was just ripped out. No, not her soul. Her heart, Maka just made Soul rip out her heart. And she couldn't even blame him because it was her fault, all her fault.

When Maka got home she didn't see his shoes, jacket or keys. A sob forced its way out of her throat. Convincing her to cry and scream as she fell to knees again. Angry with herself, Maka ripped out her own hair ties, catching hair in the process. Tears streamed down her face as she desperately fought against the screams caught in her throat. She didn't want to scream yet, she wanted a pillow to scream into, make her way to her room and collapse on her bed and scream. But Maka's legs wouldn't move. It finally came out. All her pent up feelings of self loathing summed up in two words. All her angry that Soul left her had shaped them and every happy moment that was now ruined fuelled it.

"You Bastaaaaaaaaaard!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs. The words beings stretched as far as they could till Maka's throat felt raw from lack of air. Maka clutched her face "How could you leave me here? You Bastard" Maka screamed the last word again. Trembling from her worst fear coming true. She felt raw as hot tears poured down her face and collected into her lap. She sniveled and wailed the word bastard again. Louder and louder, hunched over herself. Hating herself until she heard a clatter of rushing footsteps. Soul's bedroom door flew open and the white haired scythe ran out, arm in a scythe ready to fight expecting a big scary looking guy looming over his meister ready to attack. But there wasn't. It was just her, crumbled on the floor. Eyes red rimmed, cheeks stained with tears, nose red. She had been crying. But he didn't know for how long. As soon as he got home Soul plugged in his ipod and blasted the only music that seemed to make him feel better when he was in a foul mood. Metal. Only when a particularly long song ended did he hear the wails of Maka.

"Maka...why...are you crying?" He stared in disbelief. Soul never though he would see her cry. Without thinking he picked up her broken form and carried her into his room. She was still sobbing, crying uncontrollable when he set her down on his bed. Clinging to him when he stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Trying to coax her into telling him why she was crying. Maka buried her face into his shoulder and shook her head. Giving him a 'no' to his pleas. Soul managed to strip off her shoes, socks and coat. Not really realizing or understanding that he was undressing his meister.

"I," Maka heaved a few breaths "Thought you left me" She managed to say. Soul stared at her dumbfounded. Confused on why she would think this, why he would leave her here all alone.

"Wh...Why would I leave? What gave you that stupid idea?" He encircled his arms around her and refused to release her when she tried pulling away. His grip was tight, tighter than when she held his staff their first time flying.

"Y-you said you were going to New York...you said it was easier being Evans" Maka began to cry again. Soul nuzzled into her hair. Pulling her in between his legs. "I-I wouldn't even blame you...because you were right. I'm cranky and short tempered. A flat chested book worm who has never caught any man's eye. Why do you even stay?" Maka buried her hands into her face. Soul laughed, he released her to clutch his stomach from the laughter.

"Maka do you know how many guys I threaten a day just so they won't come near you? I was just angry okay? Don't let what I said bother you okay so just-" Maka cut him off. Pulling his face down to hers and meshing their lips together. Soul eagerly joined in and pulled her onto his chest. When they broke apart, he stared breathlessly at her. She was panting and had cheeks flushed pink. "Now that I know we are on the same page." He rolled them over and pinned her to his bed. "Maka Albarn I have been in love with you for two years now and I swear to death if I am misreading the situation you can Maka chop me as hard as you want and find a new partner if it pleases you-" Maka placed a finger on his lips.

"You're wearing too much" Maka smiled as his face grew red. Soul swore he was about to have a nose bleed. There was no way in hell that by her just saying four words he would get this aroused. "Well, unless you wanna cuddle" Maka rolled her eyes with the smile still on her face. Soul immediately tore off his T shirt and red jeans. He quickly pulled her vest off and unbuttoned her shirt. His skilled hands unfastened her bra and loosen her tie to the point it slide off her neck. Maka was now underneath him in just her skirt and panties. Maka covered her chest as his hand flew to her zipper and pulled her skirt down her thighs.

"Nuh uh, I wanna see every part of you. Especially your chest." He grunted and pulled her hands away to reveal her small mounds. The pink buds teasing him that they weren't being sucked on. Maka's cellphone rang. Tsubaki's ringtone. Soul groaned and sat up, leaning over to her jacket and dug out her phone. Handing it to her, Soul gestured her to answer. Maka flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answers as Soul climbed back on top of her. Ogling her chest shamelessly with a huge grin.

"Hi Maka are you alright?" It was Liz instead of Tsubaki. She sounded impatient and concerned. "Is Soul there or did he just not come home?" Liz asked before Maka could respond to her first question.

"Yeah he's here. In his room actually do-ING something" Maka's breath hitched as Soul took a nipple into his mouth. "S-sorry Liz just stubbed my toe. Of course I talked to him, E-everythiiiiing is all straightened out." Soul nipped her breast and sucked the swollen bud. Much to his delight Maka was beginning to breathe heavier.

"Maka is everything alright over there? That does not sound like you stubbed your toe" Liz huffed, concerned as of what they her friend was doing. Soul left her chest and attached himself to her neck while his fingers pushed her panties aside. Stroking her folds and penetrating her with his digit. Maka bit her lips from moaning loudly into the phone. Soul had a wicked grin across his face as he added another finger. Tormenting his meister. "Oi Maka! You still there?" Liz shouted.

"U-uh yep. I was just ummm getting ready to eat...Soul made some...uh" Maka raked her brain for the word. It was too early for dinner. Soul traveled up to her ear

"Snacks" He whispered and nibbled on the shell of her ear.

"Snacks, Soul made snack as a way of apologizing for what he said?" It sounded like a question. Liz made a noise at the other end of line like she didn't believe it and it wasn't the white haired teenager she knew. "S-soul can be a reallllll sweet heart when we are alooooone. H-h-h-he always tries to prove that um oh um..." Thank god Liz cut her off before she moaned out loud but Soul muffled it by forcing his tongue in her mouth. His fingers curled inside of her as Liz ranted on with Maka barely listening as she was being kissed by Soul sensless.

"We are coming over in an hour, all of us to tell him off. He was a big jerk for saying those things and he needs it to be drilled into his head. Got it? In an hour!" Liz stated.

"Uh huh, okay bye" Maka closed her phone threaded her fingers into Soul's hair. "More" She moaned out. Soul grinned and pulled his fingers out, licking them clean of her juices before pulling off his boxers. Maka caught a glimpse of his erection. Her eyes bulged. He was a good eight and a half inches standing tall. Math predicted that, HE WOULD NOT FIT. Soul followed her gaze and grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow okay Maka?"

"We only have an hour till everyone gets here to grill you"

"Slow or fast you choose sexy" Soul shrugged and he was on top of her again. Foreheads touching as he poured his eyes into hers, awaiting her answer like it was life or death.

"B-both?" She was flustered from question, and possibly the nickname he just gave her. Soul kissed her again, sucking on her tongue slightly while swirling it against his. He guided himself to her entrance as she was distracted. Noticing what he was doing as he pushed inside. Maka felt like he was stretching and rearranging her insides. With a quick thrust he broke her barrier and halted his movements. Waiting for her to get used to the pain and the feel of him inside her. When Maka moved her hips against Soul's he took it as a signal to continue. At first he tried to be gentle but it was hard with Maka's mews, whines, moans, groans and other assorted slightly quiet sex noises. He wanted her to scream, scream his name at the top of her lungs. Soul took both of her thighs and pushed her legs back. Having a firm hold Soul began to pound himself into Maka. Hard.

"SOUL" Maka screamed. Nails dug into his back and dragged downwards, tearing some skin. Maka chanted his name as he repeated slammed his hips into hers while growling her name. Over and over again, just her name. Scarlet eyes trained on her, a bit of drool was sucked back. He was hooked on her. Like she was drug, he was hooked.

"Come on Maka, scream my name louder. I want everyone in death city to know who you now belong too" He yelled with a snarl, trying to keep himself in check. Maka obeyed and screamed his name louder and louder. Maka cringed and she exploded, her juices coated the still thrusting member that belonged to Soul. If possible Soul pounded even harder from her orgasm, wanting to top what he just completed. Maka clung to him for dear life. Still not over her orgasm she felt another build up quickly. This happened again, and again until Soul could take it anymore and burst. His hot seed spilled inside of her and mixed with her own love juices. He panted, the sweat dripped from his hair as he pulled out of her and pulled the maroon blanket over them.

"You went...a little...crazy there...don'tcha think?" Maka huffed the words out. Still trying to catch her breath.

"I blame the black blood or something...damn your legs are long" Soul rolled to his side. Gazing at her face. The after sex face he burned into his memory. One face he would not like forget. Maka rolled onto her stomach and Soul placed an arm around her shoulders. "If we get into fights can they please end like this?" Soul laughed but half meant it. Maka giggled inched closer to him.

"Well I think they can, after all I just found one hell of a boyfriend. He cares about me, he is wealthy and not to mention can please me in bed." Maka leaned against him.

"I live to serve my meister"

"You live so I can be at your side" Maka corrected him. Quite pleased with the outcome of this fight. That is until Liz burst through the door with their other four friends behind her, ready to tear Soul a new one. Only to find the two butt naked and sweaty under Soul's blanket with claw marks and hickeys all over each other. "Do you MIND?!" Maka shouted at them. Liz immediately slammed the door shut.

"How was I supposed to know they were having sex?" She yelled at them. Soul shook his head pulled Maka to his frame.

"Five more minutes like this then I'll deal with them" He mumbled into Maka's hair.

xXx

**Hope you liked it! I will be finishing the second chapter of "To save a pig tailed idiot" soon Happy Easter**


End file.
